


Home For Christmas

by DarkCorgi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-21
Updated: 2004-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts just in time for Christmas when the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher dies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling; I do not receive any money for this. I'm just playing until the next book comes out.  
Advertisement: Part of the Slash Advent Calendar 2003 at http://www.kardasi.com/Advent/2003  
Note: This is slash folks. If you don't like male/male relationships, please don't read.  
Beta: Thanks to Shane for another wonderful beta!

 

Home for Christmas

 

It’s been three years since Harry Potter has graced the halls of Hogwarts, and when he walked through the front doors, looking around the Entrance Hall, a smile graced his features, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. He was home. Hogwarts was the only true home he ever had, though the Burrow came very close. He levitated his trunk behind him as he made his way further into the Hall. 

 

"Harry! Welcome back!" Harry looked around for a moment and saw Professor McGonagall hurrying across the foyer from the Great Hall. "It's so nice to see you again." McGonagall looked him over, her smile dimming when she saw his sad and lonely eyes. "I'll show you your quarters, if you'll follow me. Albus said he'll talk to you after dinner tonight. He's in a meeting at the Ministry right now."

 

"Thanks Professor," Harry replied in a quiet voice as he followed his former Head of House through the halls.

 

"You can call me Minerva, Harry. You're a colleague now."

 

"Okay, Minerva," was Harry's reply.

 

As Harry walked through the hallways behind the Deputy Headmistress he could feel a burning gaze following his movements. He knew if he looked around he wouldn't see anyone. That intense gaze belonged to his former Potions Professor, Severus Snape. 

 

'He’s probably pissed that I'm back to teach,' Harry thought to himself. 'Snape probably applied for the Defence position again. It's not my fault this year's teacher died before the year ended.' Harry couldn't help but throw a longing glance in the direction he felt that stare coming from.

 

"Here are your rooms, Harry. Currently the password is 'Polyjuice'; just tell the portrait what you want to change the password to." Minerva said with a rare smile. "It is wonderful to have you back, Harry, even if it is only for a few months."

 

"It's great to be back. You may have me more than just the last few months of this term if Albus wants to keep me on."

 

"You're not going back to the ministry? Why?"

 

"Simple enough, Minerva. When Fudge was assassinated last month along with the Head of Magical Law Enforcement they gave the department to Umbridge. She promptly fired me."

 

"What was her reason for firing you? I mean, other than the obvious fact that she hates you with a passion, that is."

 

"Her official reasoning was that I didn't do enough to prevent the fool's death. I was never put on any of Fudge's bodyguard details since I can't stand the man. My immediate boss knew that and avoided any contact between Fudge and me."

 

"I sometimes wish Albus had left her with the centaurs back in your fifth year." Minerva's face held an uncharacteristic look of loathing.

 

"As long as she doesn't try and freeze my assets too, I'll survive. I just have to find a new place to live when school is out. My contract with the ministry included a flat. I cannot stand long term living arrangements with Fred and George Weasley. It's a nightmare without Mrs. Weasley to hold their leashes." Harry rolled his eyes as he mentioned the terrible tricksters. "I'll see you at dinner Minerva." He closed his door with a good-bye wave to the deputy Headmistress.

 

Severus Snape moved quickly into the shadows when he saw the front doors opening. Old wartime survival instincts die hard. Severus recognized the man that walked through the door immediately. Harry Potter, bane of his existence and someone, had he not been the wizarding world's darling, who he would have cheerfully bent over his desk in a heartbeat. Severus didn't know why or when the man glancing around the Entrance Hall started to impinge on his dreams five years ago. All he knew is he wanted him so much and didn't dare give in. He was shocked when the young man showed up after his graduation ceremony, making him a fully licensed wizard, and confessed his feelings for his once hated professor. As tempted as Severus was to admit his own feelings for the green-eyed wizard, he couldn't allow the boy to be tainted by the dark stigma that was attached to him despite his role in bringing about the Dark Lord's defeat. So he pushed him away. Perhaps a trifle cruelly, but Severus felt it was for the best.

 

He seemed to take Severus' rejection well at the time, but seeing him now made Severus doubt his decision. The young man seemed way too quiet. Not at all like the bratty teen-ager Severus had the misfortune of teaching. Severus kept his gaze on the young man as he greeted Minerva and followed her to his rooms. A small charm allowed him to hear their conversation as they walked. He was quite startled to learn that Harry was fired from the ministry. And Severus thought he could hold a grudge forever. Umbridge is going to cause Harry trouble until the day she dies.

 

Severus' eyes widened in surprise as Harry looked over his shoulder longingly in Severus' direction. Severus couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up his spine at Harry's look. He couldn't believe the young man actually held on to any sort of positive feeling for him after the way he had brushed him off. Severus left his shadowy hiding place when Harry closed his door and walked back to his dungeon quarters. He spent the rest of his time before dinner brewing potions for the Hospital wing and trying to banish the image of sad and lonely green eyes.

 

The week before Christmas both Harry and Severus spent their time between prepping for classes, avoiding people they didn't wish to see and covertly watching each other. Harry for the most part was very quiet. He didn't initiate any conversations and answered those questions posed to him in a very soft voice. Everything was going smoothly until Flitwick and Hooch started questioning his personal life. Severus knew what they were digging for; the staff's stupid betting pool was still on and Severus knew that no one on the staff is going to win it. 

 

Severus, Albus and Minerva could hear the rising anger in the younger man's voice though the volume didn't increase. Harry avoided answering the questions posed by his former teachers as neatly as he dodged Killing Curses. The arrival of several owls in front of the youngest staff member put a stop to the inquisition. 

 

Harry quickly removed the packages from the owls and gave them instructions to come to his room later for his responses. Harry shrunk several of the packages and gingerly placed the third on the floor beneath his chair.

 

"Why don't you shrink that one too, Harry?" Flitwick chirped at his victim.

 

"It's from Fred and George Weasley. Never shrink anything from them, it might explode." For the first time since Harry's return to Hogwarts humour and mischief shone in his eyes. Severus' breath caught in his throat at the sight was thankful that no one noticed his mask slipping.

 

The rest of the dinner went very well with Harry entertaining the rest of the staff with Fred and George Weasley's prank creation, testing and marketing antics. He had the entire table laughing hysterically at times and as he told his tales his eyes shone brightly; just like those times when he was a student. By the time Harry finished his last story Severus felt like bashing his head against one of the stone walls for ever shoving the young man completely out of his life.

 

Dessert appeared on the table shortly after Harry's last anecdote ended and Flitwick and Hooch decided to start to grill Harry on his love life. Harry's good cheer evaporated faster than a snowball in a cauldron. He danced verbally around every one of their prying questions and they didn't take the hint, even when Albus and Minerva stepped in trying to divert the questioning. Soon, much sooner than Severus thought, Harry lost his temper.

 

"Let me guess, you lot still have that little betting pool going, don't you?" Harry hissed into the now quiet room. "Well let me tell you now that you all lost! None of you guessed right."

 

"Aww, come now Harry there must be someone special lady in your life?" Madam Hooch questioned in a sing-song voice.

 

"When have you ever seen me with a girl other than Ginny and Hermione?"

 

"What about Cho Chang? You were an item there for a while." Flitwick asked still pressing his luck. Severus could see Harry looking like the Dark Lord before a stupid Death Eater.

 

"We had one date and never another. It wouldn't have worked in the long run. Besides I didn’t plan to have Ginny and Hermione kiss in the Hall for no reason. I just wanted to stop you people from following me around the school."

 

"Well if there isn't a girl maybe there's a nice young lad? Could it be Fred or George?" Hooch just doesn't know when to quit.

 

"There is no one in my life and probably never will be. Also there is no such thing as Fred or George. It's all or nothing." The bright shine of humour that was in his eyes is now gone and the dull lonely look has returned full force. Harry bent down and retrieved the package from under his chair and started to leave the Hall.

 

"Harry, you can't believe that there will never be anyone in your life?" Minerva asked in a quiet whisper that still carried across the hall.

 

"I have it from an excellent source that 'no one in their right mind would have anything to do with me'." He didn't turn around and look at anyone. He just stared at the doors and spoke with a broken voice. "Good night, everyone," he said quietly and stormed out of the room.

 

Severus couldn't stop the flinch when he heard his words repeated. He was regretting ever opening his mouth that day more and more. Albus and Minerva noticed Severus' reaction and stayed behind as the rest of the staff headed back to their rooms. The dark-eyed wizard braced himself for the interrogation or castigation that surely must be coming.

 

"Severus, what happened?" Minerva was the first to speak. "I didn't know he approached you." Severus' head snapped towards his former teacher in shock.

 

"You knew?" He asked in disbelief.

 

"I suspected, as did Albus. He came back to school for his 6th year with a radically different attitude towards you. It wasn't hard to see that his feelings went deeper than respect."

 

"The question is now, my boy, what are you going to do?" Albus placed a gentle hand on Severus' shoulder and refused to move it when the younger man tensed under the touch.

 

"I'll talk to him but I doubt he'll ever forgive me. I don't forgive myself." Severus got up and left and headed to the portrait guarding Harry's rooms. He knocked on the frame hoping that Harry would answer the door.

 

"Professor Potter isn't in his rooms Professor Snape." Severus studied the portrait for a few moments and recognized the witch known as Violet, who once hung in the ante-chamber off the Great Hall.

 

"Do you know where he went?" Severus asked a little desperately.

 

"He had his winter cloak with him, Professor. I do believe he was headed outside."

 

"Thank you, Violet." Severus turned and stalked down to the dungeons and gathered his cloak before moving his search outside.

 

Severus quickly strode out the front doors and scanned the immediate area. He didn't need to look far before he saw Harry's silhouette by the banks of the lake. He seemed to be staring up at the stars, but Severus couldn't tell from the distance and angle. He set off across the grounds and joined Harry at the banks. He stood and watched the young wizard before he could speak.

 

"Harry…" was all he was able to say before the green-eyed wizard cut him off.

 

"I've always thought of Hogwarts as my home. It doesn't feel like that anymore. I guess I out grew it." The younger man's sad voice echoed slightly across the water as he turned those lonely eyes in Severus' direction.

 

"I always thought the same myself, but it will become your home again once you settle into your new role. It's a different feeling when you come back to teach here instead of being the student." Severus stated; understanding perfectly what Harry was feeling. "Harry, I never meant what I said three years ago. I wanted you to look elsewhere. I didn't want to be hurt when you got bored and left for someone else." Severus nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other, causing the snow beneath them to crunch. He wasn't used to sharing his feelings in any way, shape or form. 

 

"In a way you were right, Severus. No one wanted Harry. They just wanted The-Boy-Who-Lived and the large amount of cash he's got laying around. You were one of the few people who saw Harry the person."

 

"I'm sorry, Harry." Severus hesitated a moment before continuing. "When did you start to have feelings for me? Minerva mentioned an attitude change earlier."

 

"During the summer between 5th and 6th years, just before my birthday, your cover was blown when the raid on the Burrow happened. I saw you at your best and worst that day, courtesy of Voldemort. I saw what you went through and how you never gave in to the horrid things they did to you." Harry shuddered at the memory along with Severus. "I had an epiphany that day. I realized that my hate was covering something much deeper. It took a couple of months examining feelings before I could understand how much I cared for you."

 

Severus stood there speechless. He stared deeply into Harry's eyes, as if searching for a falsehood. He didn't understand how anyone could care for him, other than Albus and perhaps Minerva; after all his own kin didn't want anything to do with him. Severus took a step closer to Harry and reached out with a trembling hand. He gently touched the younger man's cheek, never breaking his eye contact.

 

Slowly Severus tilted his head down and pressed his lips against Harry's. At first it was just a gentle press of lips and then the smooth warm glide of skin against skin. Severus ran his tongue along Harry's lower lip and then proceeded to nibble and suck on it until Harry opened his mouth for Severus' exploration. Slowly they delved into each others mouths as the kiss deepened. Neither man wished to stop their newly found rapport. Harry slid his hands up Severus' chest to his neck. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck pulling the man closer to him as Severus' arms wove around Harry's waist. As their kiss lingered, snow gently began to fall around. Much too soon for their liking they broke the kiss staring intently at each other. 

 

Harry relocated his hands from Severus' neck to his waist and stepped in closer. He laid his head upon Severus' chest and looked out over the lake. Severus rested his head upon Harry's and drew his cloak tightly around the two of them as they watched the snow fall over the lake.

 

"Now I'm home." Harry whispered into Severus' chest and felt the arms around him tighten in response.

 

Upon the tallest tower two pairs of eyes happily watched the two men by the lake. Twinkling blue surrounded by white and beaming grey capped by brown smiled as the two silhouettes merged into one. 

-fin-


End file.
